


Protective Parent

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Bobby Nash, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: In which Bobby has adopted Buck, and is very protective of him. This shows when Buck's real parents show up at the station, wishing to "talk", but Bobby isn't having any of it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 9
Kudos: 358
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Protective Parent

Buck knew his parents visiting was going to end up a total disaster, and he was right. They were exactly how Buck thought they would be. They made him feel like a little kid again, and he hated that feeling.

Then, Maddie had to go and tell him about their dead brother called Daniel that he never knew about, making everything worse. Buck felt betrayed. Lied to. He thought he and Maddie were in this together, that it was them against their parents. Turns out, it was the three of them against Buck.

Buck is thankful that he has a shift today, to help him forget about all of his family drama for a while.

“There you are,” Buck looks over and blinks a few times when he sees Hen.

“Hey. What’s up?” Buck asks, leaning against the firetruck.

“You have some visitors, Buck,” Hen says, stepping aside, revealing Buck’s parents.

Buck takes a deep breath as he stares at them. He wasn’t expecting to see either of his parents again, especially after everything he learned about Daniel. Buck isn’t ready to talk to them.

“Wh- What are you guys doing here?” Buck asks, trying to remain calm. But, he’s freaking out, and he really doesn’t want to have a panic attack in front of all his co-workers.

“We were hoping we would be able to talk to you before we left,” Phillip says.

“Maddie told us you were working today, so-”

Buck rolls his eyes, and pushes himself up. “I’m working. Now’s not a good time,”

“Buck, maybe you should-” Hen tries, but stops when Buck glares at her.

Buck looks over at his parents. “You’ve had twenty nine years to talk to me, it’s a little late for that now. Please just go, and don’t come back. I need to focus on my work,” he snaps.

“Watch the way you talk to your parents, Evan,” Phillip warns.

Buck immediately stills at that. They always know how to make him feel small. He wants to yell that they are not his parents. Not anymore. Buck has a dad that loves him and protects him.

“Aha! There you are,”

Buck looks over and sees Eddie walking up to him. “Eddie,” he reaches over and grabs a hold of him, desperately needing his boyfriend right now. “Thank God you’re here.”

“Of course I’m here. Is everything o-” Eddie stops when he finally spots Buck’s real parents. “Oh. What- What are they doing here? They shouldn’t be here.”

“I tried telling them that,” Buck hisses. “Where is my dad?”

“Right here,” Bobby says as he walks up to them. “Something that you need, Buck?”

“Yeah. Can you get rid of them?” Buck asks, refusing to look at his parents, staying close to Eddie. Eddie wraps a protective arm around Buck, and Buck instantly melts into his hold.

Bobby looks over, and lets out a sigh when he sees Buck’s real parents standing there.

“Evan is being ridiculous,” Margaret scoffs. “We just came here to talk to him before we left.”

“Buck’s working right now, ma’am, and Buck clearly doesn’t want to talk to you either,” Bobby says, his voice stern. He’s using his protective dad voice. “I’ll have to ask you kindly to leave our station.”

“May I ask who you are?” Phillip asks, crossing his arms against his chest.

“I’m-” Bobby begins. He looks over at Buck, who finally looks up at him. “Captain Nash. Buck’s boss.”

“He’s my dad,” Buck says, looking over his parents. “My real dad. He’s the one who adopted me, and he’s been there for me more than you two ever have been in my entire life.”

“You-” Margaret looks betrayed. “Excuse me. You _adopted_ him? Our son?”

“That’s right, and he's my son now, thank you very much,” Bobby says confidently. “Buck always tells us about how awful his parents were to him growing up, and how he wished he had parents that cared about him, and loved him. Well, Buck is like a son to me, and it only made sense for me to adopt him-” Bobby smiles proudly at Buck. “Best decision I’ve made in my life. Now, once again, I’m asking you to leave my station. If I have to ask again, I’m calling the police.”

“You don’t want him to do that,” Eddie speaks up, surprising Bobby. “His wife works for LAPD. If you think he’s protective of Buck, you’ve got another thing coming.”

Phillip scoffs angrily. “Fine then. If that’s how you want it to be,” he says, grabbing a hold of Margaret and leading the way out of the station without saying another word.

“Buck, I’m so sorry. I should have never let them come in-” Hen apologizes immediately.

“Don’t be sorry, Hen. It’s not your fault. I know they can be very persuasive when they want to be, and don’t take no for an answer,” Buck says. He sighs, and looks over at Bobby. “I think they took that well.”

Bobby chuckles, placing a hand on Buck’s shoulder. “Get back to work son,”

Buck grins, and looks over at Eddie.

“You heard Cap. Time to get back to work,” Eddie says, grabbing Buck’s hand, and dragging him away.


End file.
